gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Little Round Top at French Island
The Battle of Little Round Top In 1732 On June 4, 1732 at Little Round Top - Colonel Ishamel and his troops spotted Japan infantry coming to Little Round Top, so Ishamel made four brigades to stand to their last fight against the Japanese. But, at 2:00 P.M., the forces of Japan came up to attack. Ishamel told his Company Commander, "There is a 23 Japan divison to our right, but you see to the Left there, nothing, cause we are end of the line... cause we are the French! Tell your men to stay down, and General.. God Bless you all." Meanwhile, the Captain came up and ishamel told him "Is Calef's battery up yet?." Capt. Walker replied, "Sir his 6 guns are deployed now." Then the General came up and said, "Sir we are ready and you were right, they are coming up this Hill." Ishamel said " Keep a Clear eye on them Gents." Meanwhile the Japan Regiment came up, Ishamel saw his men were shooting them down. Ishamel could hear the Jap coming up and screaming like a cat. The General came up and said, "Sir, I lost some men. We are running out of Ammo." Ishamel said, "Take some ammo from the wounded." Meanwhile, one Jap sniper shot ishamel, and he fell to the ground. The comrade came and said, "Sir colonel, are ye alright?" Ishamel tried to get up and check his wounded, but he saw his bible, and said, "well I'll be." Some men said "They keep on coming and I dont have any ammo left." Capt. Walker said to Ishamel, "Sir, half of my men are wounded. If they come up we won't be able to hold them off." Private Buster came and saidl "Colonel take a look, there's another regiment that arrivedl and they are moving against us to the left. We wont able to hold them off." Ishamel told all the Company's commanders about about the new rigiment. "Gents, the Jap's new Regiment are moving to the left, but tell your men that the right wing is going to side step to the left, and take care of the right. That would be you, General Henry, and no break through. Ok, now move." The Captain moved his men to the left, and they stayed there with some ammo. Another force, however, came in charge with bayonets and a scream like a lion to Ishamel Men, and then Ishamel draw his sword out and stabed a captain right through the head, slicing it off. Then, later, Captain Bucklin came in and said, "Colonel, we can't hold them off. I will Lose half of my divison, sir." Ishamel was thinking, then he shouted out and said, "Fix bayonets!" All the men fixed their bayonet. Ishamel then said, "Charge, all of you". All the men screamed and went into a fight. They just captured About 500 prisoners of Japanese soldiers. Then Colonel Dixon came and told him, "Congrats, Colonel, may I shake your hand?" Ishamel shaked the Colonel's hand, and told him, "Sir, I want to know what this hill's name is, does it got a name?" Colonel Dixon said, "This is Little Round Top, the name you defended." Ishamel said, "Ok, I guess I will remember that name." Then, Ishamel earned the Medal of Honor, for defending Little Round Top for his last stand. The End Category:Fan Stories